The Continuation of The Giver
by JCfreak1503
Summary: Jonas has left the world he knew before, or at least thought he knew, and has stepped into a world controlled by fear and hate. The only hope he has is in the care of a yound baby boy, a mysterious key, and the love of a beautiful girl.
1. The Continuation of The Giver, Chapter 1

The Continuation of The Giver.  
Chapter 1  
what was lost is now returned  
  
I would like to say I don't own anything relating to the book the Giver, but I do own the book. The book was written by Lois Lowry, whom I love so much. Please don't sue me. The first two sentences are the last two sentences of the novel. If you never read the book, please do before you read this.  
  
"Behind him, across vast distances of space and time, from the place he had left, he thought he heard music too. But perhaps it was only an echo."  
  
But it was not an echo. It wasn't even music. It was the shrill scream of a girl. A girl with a familiar voice. One Jonas knew very well. He tried as hard as he could to remember the owner of the sweet voice, but the cold and fatigue was too much, and he let the comfort of sleep envelop him. The last thing that he heard was a girl calling his name, and crying.  
  
"He escaped?"  
  
"Yes, escaped from area 23. He is... or was Receiver Unit 19."  
  
"A boy?"  
  
"Yes, this time it was a boy. This was very unexpected indeed."  
  
"Is he still a danger?"  
  
"No, he is not. But the baby is. We must destroy him."  
  
"NO!" Jonas yelled. He tried to stop the two voices, but they no longer existed. They were only a dream, a dream that had passed. Jonas was sweating, breathing heavily. He found himself sitting in a bed, not a very comfortable bed, but a bed nonetheless. It was made out of a coarse wood and fitted with a thin mattress and a scratchy blanket. The pillow was little more that a few garments tied together. Jonas reached out his hand and felt the bed. It was cool, which surprised him because he was so hot. He then noticed that the room was extremely cold, and the sweat on his body was cooling and causing him to shiver.  
Jonas grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself, only slightly cutting off the cold. He swung his legs over the bed and jumped to the floor. Unfortunately, the floor was six feet down, and Jonas was not prepared for the drop. He hit the ground like an elephant. And then he remembered the elephant. Its large mass, and thick hide. All of a sudden memories, all of his memories, hit him at once. Pain, pleasure, happiness, horror, every single emotion and color that the Giver had given to him came back at once. Jonas was struck with a sickening feeling, but it quickly diminished with the passing of the memories out from his thoughts.  
Jonas sat for a few minutes, trying to recuperate himself. When he felt better, he stood up and started to move around. The room that he was in was very small, about as wide as the bed, and twice as long. Plain wooden shelves lined the walls. All of them were empty, all but one. On one of the shelves lay a key. Not an elegant golden key, not even a simple metal key. The key was just that, a key. Jonas couldn't describe it. It was just there. It had no definite shape, no true color. It was just there. It was ugly and beautiful at the same time. It was intriguing, and Jonas reached over and picked it up. When he held it, a light humming traveled through his body. It felt pleasing to Jonas, and he did not want to let it go, but suddenly, the door at the end of the room, the door that he did not notice, opened.  
Light poured in, stinging Jonas' eyes. He lifted his hands to shield them, or at least he tried to. His hands would not move. He tried to look down that them, but he was paralyzed. All he could do was stare at the door and watch. It burned his eyes so much, but he could not even blink. But Jonas soon realized that he could speak.  
"Wh.. who's there?" questioned a rather shaky Jonas.  
  
"Why do you ask me this question? You know exactly who I am."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Really? Did I not give you this memory?"  
All of a sudden, Jonas knew. It was the Giver.  
The Giver walked into the room. The lighted dimmed, and Jonas could move again. He stretched his arms, yawned, and cracked his back. Being paralyzed made his body considerably stiff.  
"Jonas, don't you even say hello?" The Giver was impatient.  
  
"I apologize. Hello." Jonas felt relieved. He still did not know what was going on, but he still carried the key in his right hand.  
  
"Hello Jonas. I'm glad you made it here."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"This was my home once. Before the project. Before me rebirth. Before the Collapse..." the Giver drifted off into thought. Jonas was extremely confused. He also detected a tiredness in the Giver's voice, one that had never been there before.  
  
"Giver, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes Jonas, I am fine. Listen, come with me, there is someone who I want you to meet."  
Jonas followed the Giver out through the door, into a room. The room was decorated with paintings, heads of animals, and a fireplace. A wooden table was in the back of the room, and in the corner, a tree decorated in lights. The tree was the most beautiful green, and the lights mesmerized Jonas. He stood there in awe, looking at its beauty.  
  
The Giver looked at Jonas. "That my boy is a Christmas tree."  
  
"What is it for?" Asked Jonas.  
  
"We put presents under it, and once a year we open them and celebrate  
the birth of Christ."  
  
"Who is Christ?"  
"I will tell you later. Right now, I want you to meet my grand-  
daughter."  
  
Jonas was confused. He had no idea what a grand-daughter was. He turned to the direction that the Giver was pointing, and he saw her. Her hair was a dark brown red. Her face was slightly covered in small brown spots. Her teeth and eyes were perfect. It was Fiona. 


	2. Chapter 2 reunion

Chapter 2  
the explanation  
  
The earth was pure white. The white could have lasted only a few miles, but then again, it might never end. All that was not white was the girl. She was running. All she could do was run. She had three options, stay and die, return and die, or run and live. The running could kill her too, but she knew that she would make it. She had the memory.  
The memory flooded her brain and kept her strong. Her memory was actually not even a memory at all. It was a premonition. The Giver gave her a memory of the future, her future. The girl only had to follow the rules and stay alive.  
Her future was a complex maze of twists and pain, but she was ready.  
  
The girl continued to run. She pumped her legs as hard as she could, trying to build up speed and increase the distance between herself and the Chasers. The Chasers were small, human-like creatures that ran on two legs. Their sole purpose was to keep people in the Plantation. Unfortunatlly, they did not have the speed of the girl. For you see, they always caught people before they reached the snow, but this time was different. The girl killed three of the Chasers, giving herself a chance to escape.  
She ran from them as fast as she could, which was fast enough. She got away.  
When Fiona started nearing the cottage, she heard something coming down the hill behind her. She looked back and saw a boy riding a sled down the hill, going at an incredible rate. It passed her with a blur, the rider obviously not seeing her. She barely saw him, but she already knew who it was.  
  
"Jonas!" She cried out.  
  
"Jonas! Joooonas!"  
  
It was in vain. Jonas slumped over the sled and passed out. Fiona ran up to him and tried to wake him, but he was sound asleep. The door to the cottage opened and out stepped an old man. He told Fiona to take Jonas inside and put him in bed.  
She did this as she was told, and then took the baby and put him in his own bed. Then she waited for Jonas to wake. All she could do was wait, for there was nothing she could do otherwise. All she could do, as stated by the rules, was wait. 


	3. chapter 3 still out of the loop

Chapter 3  
still out of the loop  
  
I realize that the story up to this point makes no sense, but trust me. It will make sense later. Nobody saw the first five minutes of Pulp Fiction and has said: "WOW! That makes sense!"  
  
"But I don't understand." said a concerned Jonas. "How are you his grand-daughter. If Rosemary was his daughter... and Giver; why did you leave the community? This makes no sense at all."  
  
The Giver just nodded. "I know Jonas. I know, trust me. Just ask me, one at a time and I will answer them."  
  
"Alright. Why are you here? How did you get here?"  
  
The Giver stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "I am here because my worst fears have come true. Everyone at the community has been killed."  
  
Jonas was shocked. Killed? How is that possible? "Ho.."  
  
"When you left, all of your memories transmitted to the community. When that happened, something that I could only fear came true. The memory of death that I gave to you, it killed them. Without a previous knowledge of pain, they all just died."  
  
"But that makes no sense." said Jonas. "How can a memory kill?"  
  
"Jonas, remember when I gave you the memory of falling and breaking your leg?"  
  
Jonas nodded.  
  
"Remember how it hurt after you woke up?"  
  
"Yes I do bu..."  
  
"It hurt so badly after because it was fresh to you. You no idea how to deal with it, and neither did your body. That is what happened to the people in the Community. The memories of death hit them all very hard, and it killed them. That is what happened."  
  
Jonas was confused, but more than that; hurt. "Everybody?"  
  
"Yes my boy, everybody." The Giver could feel the hurt in Jonas. It was the same hurt the Giver felt when he saw his daughter kill herself on that chair. The one memory that he retained came back, causing him to become weak and he had to sit down.  
  
Jonas was in shock. "Lily?"  
For the first time, Fiona spoke. "Yes Jonas. I tried to get her out of there, and I almost succeeded, but I was carrying her away and she died in my arms. I'm so sorry Jo." Fiona walked over to Jonas and put her hands on his shoulders. Under any other circumstances, he would have felt better, but all he felt was pain.  
  
"But Fiona, how did you survive?"  
  
"You forget, I am related to Isaac."  
  
Jonas was confused. "Who is Isaac?"  
  
The Giver stood up suddenly. "Well I am silly boy. Wow, I figured you could have figured that out on your own."  
  
Jonas gave out a small chuckle. But then he remembered...  
  
"Where is Gabe?" Jonas demanded.  
  
Suddenly, a small gurgle emitted from the room behind them. Jonas walked slowly in, and saw Gabe lying on a bed. He was so happy, giggling at the sound of his own voice. Fiona walked in behind Jonas and watched him pick Gabe up and give him a hug. Isaac walked in right behind her. He started to whisper into her ear. She listened, contemplated it, and nodded.  
  
"Jonas?" she said. "We need to tell you something. 


End file.
